Эνєяувσdу'ѕ Fσσℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Hasta las cosas más pequeñas tenían su cuota a pagar, y él ya se había encargado de saldar hasta la más insignificante cuenta entre sangre, sudor y lágrimas, tanto significativa como literalmente."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer: Como siempre,** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; la estupenda portada tampoco uvu(L) y tanto el título, la estrofa de la canción y otra referencia a su vídeo es de Evanescence(8). Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Hace días tenía la tentación de hacer algo con estos dos o/o, y notando que ni siquiera les había dedicado un drabble en la colección musical (y eso que son de mis pares favoritos o/o)~, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano x3. Anyways~, este es el resultado de no dormir —para variar—, de tener un raro punto de vista x/D y... de la lista de reproducción que escuchaba entre tanto BD.  
Sammie, eres la responsable de que otra cosa oscura salga a la luz :'D y lo sabes(L).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; post-Cars2; slash; angst; lenguaje soez (tres palabras contadas xD); insinuaciones por doquier; headcanons raaaaros y... algo de OoC u/u7.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **E** verybody's **F** ool **.**

.

… _Never was and never will be!  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled…_

.

* * *

 **E** n su momento no lo había notado, pero su encuentro había sido algo más refinado que el del de un depredador que ve a su presa por primera vez, y que se acerca sigilosamente hacia ésta para ver qué oportunidades tiene, ya sea de devorársela o sólo de jugar un poco antes de llegar a deshacerse por completo de ella. Al pasar un tiempo, creyó darse cuenta de todo, y no pudo hacer nada al respecto por lo tarde que había sido: ya no había nada que pudiese o debiese ser reparado. Hasta las cosas más pequeñas tenían su cuota a pagar, y él ya se había encargado de saldar hasta la más insignificante cuenta entre sangre, sudor y lágrimas, tanto significativa como literalmente _._

 _«Así será Hollywood. Es mejor que te acostumbres a esto lo más pronto posible.»_

Cerró forzosamente los ojos y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, quedando de espalda a la pared. Igualmente, _en la oscuridad de un cuarto medianamente amplio tampoco había mucho por ver, ¿no?_ Mejor que muchos, Lightning podría saberlo bien.

Fuera como fuese, todos los puentes entre ellos ya estaban quemados y cada sentimiento sepultado bajo los kilos de porquería en los que se basaba «su relación», _por llamarle de algún modo…_ ¿Qué? Por más de que no lo demostrase, hasta alguien como él sabía que nada que involucrase dinero y/o fama podría ser eterno aunque, en primer lugar, por todas esas vacías promesas fue que cayó en esa trampa que lo enredaba del mismo modo que lo impulsaba a su supuesto objetivo.

 _«Eres mi favorito entre todos, no necesito recordártelo.»_

Tampoco podía dejar atrás las demás dulces palabras que le dedicaba o la encantadora simpatía que le rodeaba, como un raro halo invisible, irónica y únicamente sobre él; sin embargo, un marco así no le era del todo necesario para hacer que los demás creyeran o confiaran ciegamente en su segura —y, a la vez, egoísta— forma de actuar. Y entre todas esas marionetas para un astuto titiritero dispuesto a moldearlas lo suficiente para seguir beneficiándose sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, _él era su favorita._ Lo sabía, lo sabía y lo sabía —además de que había sido tan idiota de ir presumiéndolo cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad—, pero nunca habría querido aceptarlo ni verlo de esa forma.

 _«¿Quieres asistir a esa fiesta pero no tienes amigos?_ —Se había tomado una pequeña pausa para dejar escapar una confiada y elegante risa—. _Deja que Harv se encargue de todo, nene.»_

Se sintió estúpido y molesto al recordar cómo había reído también, siendo una torpe respuesta aliviada que trataba de disimular las molestas «mariposas en el estómago» que le provocaban esos momentos que compartían de vez en cuando. ¿En verdad estaba tan solo y era tan ingenuo como para haber creído que Harv realmente se preocupaba por él?

—Era su cliente estrella, de todos modos —se reprochó sin poder mantener los ojos cerrados por mucho más tiempo, aferrándose aún a las sábanas en las que parecía querer esconderse—. Tenía que cuidarme y darme un trato especial.

Pero sólo lo hacía a tiempo parcial… _si es que lo hacía,_ porque muchas veces los primeros descuidos —que él mismo prometió que no se repetirían— se hicieron cosa diaria. Era mucho más sorprendente escucharle felicitarle superficialmente por ver una carrera que hacerlo excusándose con lo primero que se le ocurriese antes de cambiarle el tema con alguna otra noticia que le tuviera con respecto a su carrera. Porque nunca llamaba para saber cómo se encontraba o qué tal había resultado su día y, si lo hacía, siempre había otra razón detrás de cada charla, fuese oculta o una totalmente descarada propuesta _no siempre de trabajo lícito._

Dándose cuenta de que no haría más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta que amaneciese, hizo bruscamente a un lado las sábanas y se dirigió al armario en donde se encontraba parte de la ropa que había sacado de su equipaje. Fue rápido y directo: se colocó un simple sweater gris y unos pantalones carmín antes de atarse las deportivas negras y, asegurándose de guardar en su bolsillo la caja de cigarros y el encendedor que quedaron sobre una de las cómodas de la habitación, salió sigilosamente entre toda esa oscuridad.

* * *

 **N** o iba a maldecir las políticas del hotel acerca de que estaba prohibido fumar en los cuartos, el estar congelándose por haber subestimado la temperatura ambiente que descendía por las noches, ni tampoco el vago mensaje que había traído consigo todos los fantasmas con los que estaba luchando días antes de la temporada de tours callejeros; estaba emocionalmente cansado para todo ello, además de que tenía otras cosas más en las que pensar.

—Como si terminar de asimilar y superar la muerte de Doc no fuese suficiente... —pensó en voz alta, dándole una calada al cigarrillo mientras mantenía ambos brazos sobre la helada barandilla de la terraza.

Apreciar el lugar no le serviría de mucho, pero bastaba un poco para lograr distraerse. Al menos, eso es lo que quería terminar creyendo cada vez que dejaba caer algo de ceniza a uno de los costados de su hombro. Tal vez no fuese un hábito saludable pero, a sus ojos, no difería mucho a tomarse una taza de café para sentirse despierto. Doc también fumaba y bebía todas las mañanas, y Harv hacía lo mismo… aunque no se limitase ni al tabaco ni al café.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, y no a causa de la brisa que empezaba a desordenar su cabello. Gruñendo, ladeó la cabeza y agazapó más su postura, centrando su vista en el visible cartel de propaganda de neumáticos Lightyear en el que él aparecía, sin el casco puesto para presumir de su carismática sonrisa y al lado de su envidiable deportivo rojo.

Apartó la vista, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Lo que antes podría haber sido motivo de orgullo ahora sólo lograba hundirlo más y más. Entre tantas cosas que había sacrificado para alcanzar la fama ¿cómo podría recordar específicamente qué es lo que había tenido que hacer para que Harv le consiguiese tal anuncio? Porque sí, varias publicidades _decentes_ que había logrado protagonizar habían sido más por capricho que por el hecho de que alguien genuinamente interesado «en el novato de la temporada» le contratase para ello.

 _«Cualquier cosa que quieras, recuerda que siempre se la puedes pedir a la estrella de los agentes, niño. Estoy aquí sólo para ti.»_

Apretó los puños con impotencia, recordando su altiva sonrisa cuando se veían frente a frente. Aunque al principio la había visto como un buen ejemplo a seguir, poco a poco aquella mueca empezó a notarse más retorcida…

 _«Eres una superestrella ahora; sólo debes codearte con otros que sean perfectos por naturaleza.»_

…Y posesiva, aunque estuviese consciente de que él no era más que un juguete de _usar y tirar_ para Harv; un juguete desechable que le generaba muchos ingresos como para no jugar un poco con él.

Sin embargo, no había notado lo restringido que estaba a la hora de intentar entablar amistades hasta que maduró un poco y logró quitarse la venda de los ojos.

 _«¿Nunca te habían dicho que la fama tiene un costo, muchacho?_ —Su risa aún no se despegaba de su cabeza—. _¿O que nada es gratis en esta vida?»_

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Recordándolo, mantuvo las manos aferradas a aquel metal cuando dejó caer el cigarrillo para pisarlo con fuerza en el suelo, maldiciendo todo por lo alto aprovechando que, a esas horas y en ese lugar, no debía mantener la elegancia de una celebridad delante de cámara.

 _«Compórtate bien. Es una fiesta, no una guardería. Tienes que guardar la apariencia.»_

— ¿Quién dice que me importa un carajo lo que digas?

 _«El rojo te favorece bastante… ¿Pero sabes que nos haría más feliz a ambos? Que te ganes el patrocinio de Dinoco. ¿Qué me dices de eso, pequeño? Tienes la Piston Cup casi en la bolsa, y a ellos comiendo de la palma de tu mano…»_

—Sólo decías eso porque te quedarías con un jodido 10% de todo lo que ganara con Dinoco, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso no te convenía más que a mí?

 _«Todo lo que hago es por tu propio bien…»_

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Seguro que no era por tu propio bien?!

 _«Eres increíble.»_

Y cesó de pronto, quedando con la vista clavada en el suelo y parte del cabello pegado a sus húmedas y ardientes mejillas.

Quedó en silencio por varios minutos, serenándose y pensando en que no tenía que verse en algún lado para saberlo deplorable y patético que se veía, incluso cuando apenas reaccionaba a lo irritados que tenía los ojos.

Sorbió un poco por la nariz después de quitar cualquier rastro salado o mocoso de su rostro con el puño del sweater y, como si el desahogo no hubiese pasado, volvió a encender otro Toscanello antes de ser cálida e inesperadamente abrazado por la espalda.

Tragó saliva antes de contenerse, mordiendo su labio inferior y deseando que su voz no tastabillara.

—No quiero hablar de eso —avisó, susurrando y con la vista nuevamente puesta en las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

El otro no hizo nada más allá de asentir y apoyar el mentón sobre su hombro luego de juntar ambas manos por sobre su abdomen.

— _Non è necessario,_ McQueen —comentó luego de que lo sintió acomodarse entre sus brazos—, hablas entre sueños.

Lightning sólo alzó hombros con desinterés, ahogando un suspiro al dejar escapar un poco de humo de sus labios. Si era verdad o no, sentía que tenía un peso menos encima.

—Será mejor que regresemos al cuarto —dictó, empezando a camuflar su voz con algo de burla para no seguir tentando más a su suerte—, no quiero perderme la temporada por algún tipo de hipotermia.

Aún a pesar de todo su cinismo, al notar sus celestinos ojos aún cristalizados y tanto las mejillas como la nariz roja cuando le sonreía amargamente, al italiano no le quedó más opción que acceder antes de besarle un párpado.

— _Andiamo._ Francesco también muere de frío aquí fuera.

Un débil codazo y una mueca más sincera le indicaron que, más pronto que tarde, su novio se recompondría. Igualmente, no por eso se desharía de la sensación de necesitar poner cartas en el asunto _a su propia manera…_ Pero no era necesario que Lightning se enterase de eso antes de lo necesario, _certo?_

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **No, no tengo excusa para esto :'D. Simplemente, me gustan los trasfondos oscuros, hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos y... ya me había tardado con eso -/-7.**

 **Nyahm... ¿Espero que haya gustado esta rareza~? Aunque seriamente, lo dudo x/D, así que buscaré un cómodo lugar donde esconderme un buen rato :'3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
